Hidden crow
by SunDragonSoul
Summary: This is the story of Matt sky fang when he decided to move away from the wind ninja village in china and moved to Japan were he meets Ranma and his friends.
1. Prologue

Hidden Crow

By Zero Skyfang

This is the story of Matt sky fang when he decided to move away from the wind ninja village in china and moved to Japan.

Prologue : Memories of the past

The day was dark, The black clouds overhead rained above everything as if crying for some one. On that dark day their lay 2 bodies and a 4 year old boy with pitch black hair and pitch black wings that sprouted from his shoulders. " Mom, Dad, don't die, please don't die," The little boy yelled at his parents. "I'm sorry my son," the mother said touching the young boys face that had 2 scars on it, one was on his right eye, and one on the top of his left ear. Both were still fresh with blood. "It's ok son, please take this," The father said as he handed a reddish fang attached to a string necklace with a bit of gold. " Dad," The boy cried. "Please son don't cry, and take this to remember us by," The mother said as she handed him a armlet with a yin yang symbol on it. "Mom," the boy cried. Then both parents closed their eyes and laid there peacefully forever. "Mooom Daad," the kid screamed as he looked at his dead parents laying there. Tears were dripping from his face. Suddenly everything became black.

"Ah," a young guy screamed as he rose up from his bed. "man what a nightmare," The guy said to himself as she got out of bed and got dressed. He was a good size for his age. His pitch black hair was rather spiky. His face was unscathed except for 2 scars, 1 on his right eye, and 1 on the top of his left ear. He wore a blue Chinese silk shirt with black cuffs on the ends of his sleeves and the buttons with 2 yellow crescent moons both facing the same way on both shoulders. His pants were black with gold ends and a stripe on each pants that were also gold. His shoes were just simple black shoes. On his face was a blue spike. He went out of his room to the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

At the kitchen table sat 2 other guys, one who had spiky brown hair and wolf ears coming from his head, on his face were similar marks like on my face except on his upper head, his arms were covered with similar marks and ended with clawed hands. He wore a simple sleeveless t-shirt and simple pants. The other guy had spiky blonde hair and wore a simple shirt and pants. "Hey Matt" The brown haired guy said. "Oh hey Leam," the young guy with the black hair replied. "How did you sleep," the blonde haired kid said. "Not well Luke, I had a nightmare of a memory that happened when I was young," Matt said. "Man that must have been scary," Luke said as we all ate breakfast. "Well I got to be going," I said as I went to my room with a suitcase. "Where are you going," Leam asked. "To go to Japan my friends well come visit me when you can, I will send you a letter with my address when I get settled and how I am doing," I said as I walked out the door and flew off. I didn't know it at the time that an amazing adventure was about to start.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch 1 : The adventure begins

"Time to fly," I said as my pitch black wings came out of my shoulders. "Bye Matt," My friends said as I jumped into the sky with my suitcase in hand. The wind began to push me as I wanted it to. I started flapping and rising higher into the air. "I cant wait to see Japan," I thought to myself as I saw the wind village disappeared out of sight as my speed increased. After a while I began to slow down. I saw the destination very soon. "Sweat Japan," I thought as I came close to the house I bought recently. "Ah," I said as I landed. I decided to go and put my clothes in the dresser. "Glad I bought all this furniture also," I said as I walked through my new house.

Once I finished I decided to go out and get something to eat. "Let see where to go," I thought to my self as I wander around the town I picked. "Look there's the cat café," I overheard someone say. "Might as well go there," I said to myself as I looked for the cat café. I found it after a bit of searching. When I walked in I was greeted with the smell of Chinese food. "Man this reminds me of the wind village," I said as I walked in. As soon as I walked in this guy with black hair who wore a white robe with over sized sleeves and had glasses on his head walked towards me. "RANMA," he shouted at me while he swung something at me. Suddenly a kunai on a chain came out of his sleeves and struck near me. "why are you attacking me I don't know who this Ranma person is," I said calmly. I got outside to make sure no one got hurt. I kept dodging his blow until I was getting tired. I decided to end this quickly so I waited for an opening. When one of the chains passed me I grabbed it and he couldn't get it from my grip. "Time to end this PARALYZATION,"I shouted calmly as I jabbed 5 pressure points, that when hit in a certain success causes the person to become paralyzed, very fast. "Glad that's over.," I said as I went back inside. "Where's Ranma Shampoo heard Mouse shout his name," a girl with bluish hair who wore a red waitress outfit the same age as me. "Hi," I said as I walked towards this girl. "Hi Shampoo looking for someone," the girl said. "Would you like my help Shampoo?" I asked. "Sure," Shampoo replied. "Who are you looking for," I asked. "Mouse or Ranma," Shampoo replied. "I think he mistook me for Ranma," I said as I pointed to the paralyzed Mouse outside. "Oh me sorry for him attacking you," Shampoo said as she bowed. "Its just fine Shampoo I am use to surprised attacks like that," I said in my calm tone. "You are?" Shampoo asked surprised. "Yeah I am a wind ninja," I said also a bit surprised at the turn of this conversation. "Did I hear there is a wind ninja in the cat café," a elderly woman with white hair carrying a staff and wearing a green dress. "Yeah that's me nice to meet you I am Matt," I said finally introducing myself. "It rare to even see wind ninjas back in china I never thought I would see one, let alone in Japan and at a young age," the elderly woman said. "May I ask your name please?" I asked politely. "Oh I am Cologne," the woman said introducing herself. "It is nice to meet you," I said as I bowed. After all that I got some food to eat and chatted with shampoo.

Suddenly I heard the earth shack. "Oh god it had to come here," I said a bit surprised. "What caused that," Cologne said. I walked outside to see a Giant fox creature made out of earth. I was followed bye Cologne and Shampoo. "Looks like I will have to slice this earth demon up," I said as I summoned a katana with a silver and black blade with a blue handle and broken chain at the handle end. The sheath had a few gems on it and a black chain on it. "Wind Summoner," I shouted as I unsheathed the black and put the sheath at my side. "Grrrrr," the creature growled as I charged at it. "Sky splitter," I shouted as I raised my sword. I rushed at it and did a over head slash and sliced through the earth demon. "That attack hasn't been seen in one hundred years," Cologne said surprised at my attack. "Easy," I said as I sheathed my blade. As soon as my weapon was sheathed the demon shattered. I noticed a giant red gem. "The demon heart," I said surprised at seeing the demon heart. "That's the demon heart," Cologne said surprised as I picked it up in my hand. "Well time to destroy it," I said as my hand changed to a claw like talon. "Good idea," Cologne said. "Iron Crusher," I shouted as I crushed the gem into a bits. "Wow," Shampoo said shocked. "Well it was nice meeting you," I said as I headed out. "Wait," I hear Shampoo say as I began to walk away. "Yeah Shampoo," I said as I stopped as shampoo walked over towards me. "Shampoo just want to thank you for stopping the earth demon," She replied. "Its just fine Shampoo see ya later," I said as I walked away. "Man I wonder what school will be like," I thought to myself as I walked home


	3. Chapter 2

Ch 2 : School day blues

"Well time to go to school," I said as I finished getting ready and walked outside of my house. When I arrived at the main street I saw a guy with black hair tied in a ponytail and a red Chinese style sleeveless shirt and black pants and a girl with bluish black hair in a light blue dress. "Hi," I said after I ran up to them. "Hi are you new here dude I have never seen you?" The black haired guy asked. "Yeah I am, My name is Matt," I replied. "Hi Matt I'm Ranma and this uncut girl is Akane," The black haired guy said. After saying that Akane hit him in the face "Where did you live before coming her?" Akane asked. "China," I replied as I flipped and landed on my hands and started walking on them. "Neat Matt I have been in china once," Ranma replied. "Hey do you know where Furinkan high is Ranma?" I Asked. "That's the school we got to we can show you," Ranma replied as we all continued walking. As we continued walked we all chatted. "Hey Ranma, Akane do you study martial arts?" I asked curiously. "Yeah," they both answered. "Well That's neat," I said as we walked into the school grounds.

I noticed that people seemed to be waiting for someone. "What is this all about," I said with my hands behind my head. "Don't ask," Akane and Ranma said. "Well they are in my way so I am just going to move them," I said as I held out my hand. "How?" They both asked. "This way Wind Wave," I shouted as a blast of wind came from the area around my hand and blasted every one down. "Wow," was all Akane and Ranma could say. "Easy, well time to get to class," I said as all three of us walked into school. "When we got into the class room I was greeted by a 10 year old girl with brown hair, wearing a brown shirt and a black skirt. "Hello you must be the new student Matt Skyfang," the young girl said. "Yep that's me miss," I replied. "Miss Hinako Ninomiya your teacher," she said. I was shocked to find out that my teacher was only 10 years old. "Please take the seat next to Ranma Matt," Hinako said as I walked towards the seat next to Ranma. A soon as I sat down this crazy guy with brown hair and a Hawaiian shirt and simple jeans with a tropical tree sticking out of his head came into the classroom. "Aloha every body their be a new rule for you," The person said. "ok Ranma who is this guy," I said a bit disturbed. "He's the principle Matt," Ranma said annoyed at his presence. "The new rule is every boy gets buzz cuts and every girl gets bowl cuts," The principle said finishing his statement. "Aah," every one sighed but me. "No way am I getting my hair cut," I said standing up. "Well to bad because I will give you the haircut myself," He said getting out his Sheers. "I would like to see you try," I said provoking him. "Ok," he said as he charged at me. "Iron Feathers, Steel hair," I said as he reached me trying to cut my hair. The Sheers did nothing. "Wha," The principle and every one else said shocked. I then took the sheers from his hand and crushed them easily. "Now you cant do anything and I would recommend not making that new rule," I said to him showing the crushed sheers. "Oo oh k," He said scared at seeing me crush the sheers in front of him.

Every one was shocked at my strength except ranma. "Miss Hinako please help stop this delinquent," The Principle said hiding behind the 10 year old teacher. I heard every one gulp from behind me. I noticed that Miss Hinako was taking a 50 yen piece from her pocket. "Happo Fifty yen Sastu," she said as she held up the piece. I knew how to reflect this technique easily. "Sastu Reflect," I shouted as I help up my hand. Nothing happened to me at all from the attack. I noticed every one was shocked, especially Ranma and Miss Hinako. "Man that attack was a surprise, Didn't expect non wind ninjas being able to use a sastu technique" I said as I put my hands behind my head. "Even I am surprised at that," the teacher said. After all that happened we continued with school until the end of the day. "Now class see you tomorrow," Miss Hinako said as we all began to leave.


End file.
